Partnership
by Sliver Wolf Demon
Summary: I was always been picked on by Mello but if it helps bring down Kira, I have no choice but to join him." This is about a not really willing member of Mello's group who grows to become more of a partner to him. *Wow, I suck at summerys.*


OK, this is my latest story, the other stories I'm working on are going to be updated soon but it might take a while due to a few things going on. Like school and Sakura Con, so please be good and wait. Anyway, I do not own Death Note and I'll never will. ON TO THE STORY!!!! Please review and fav!!!

"A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." 

(Chinese taoist Philosopher, founder of Taoism, wrote "Tao Te Ching" (also "The Book of the Way"). 600 BC-531 BC)

It all started years ago, so long ago that I can hardly remember most of it. The summer days were the children played, the winder were the warmth of the house was needed the most. Ah yes, the

innocence of childhood goes by so fast nowadays huh? Epically when you're being groomed to take over the most brilliant person in the world. I should know, I lived though it daily. I was the third

and youngest by default of three siblings, my older sister was a brilliant person, her intelligence nearly matched that of L's. Of course, it was never really surprising, she was two years older then him

after all but the strange thing about her is that she always failed her intelligence test on purpose. I suppose she wanted to be her own person, after all that was what she became. K, that was what she

became to, she helped out L on a few case's, I guess she thought of him as a friend even though he never made any. Then there is my twin brother, a bookworm in so many ways, when you see him

you'd would most always see a book in his face. The smartass was always inside with Near most of the time. Those two got along so well but then again, no one was surprised, they were alike in

many ways. Both were quiet, calm, not sociable and were the smartest of the bunch, you'd think that they were related. And there was me, the girl who got picked on a lot. At the time, I liked to wear

white dresses, so much so that Matt gave me the nickname of Namine, I swear that boy played WAY too much. It's a wonder his brain didn't melt. Anyway though I was picked on by many people,

there was one boy in particular that made SURE my life was a living hell when he was around. That chocolate munching Satan's name was Mello and man, that boy loved to be an ass. I never knew

why he picked on me, I never did anything to him but then again he might have thought of me as easy pray. Though he picked on me so much, we did have one thing in common we were both always

in second place. He was with Near, I was to my own twin brother. I hated Mello but respected him at the same time, kinda weird huh? I even remember the day he left, I always did. It was a nice day

out, I was outside like the rest of the kids my age, and most of them were playing soccer or football in English terms. Mello was playing as well, though he was using me as target practice much to my

dismay. When we went inside, Roger requested to see Mello and Near, who was in the other room with my brother, in private. I didn't know what it was all about back then but we soon found out

VIA our sister, who was working with L at the time, that L had died during the Kira case. Mello had the expression of a clearly upset and angry 14 year old on his face as he packed up to leave. I

tried to convince him to stay but he only pushed me down and told me to leave him the hell alone and that he didn't need this place anymore. He also told me that if I tried to stop him, he would kill me

in the most horrible way possible. When he left, it started to rain, I guess it fits in a way because after he yelled at me, I started to cry for some reason. I should have been glad that he was leaving but a

part of me didn't want that. Looking back on it now, it was a real turning point in my life, L who was like a older brother to me and the bully but the person who I could relate to the most were both

gone. I swore to myself that I would become tougher and never cry again. I knew that I had to join the case but with…Mello. Near and my brother were both people I disliked, like hell would I

become one of their playthings. Years later, I contacted Matt, the only person in Mello's group that didn't go and pick on me, who I consider a friend, demanding him to tell me where Mello was.

After a lot of convincing, I bribed him with my collection of Devil May Cry and the Final Fantasy series. He told me that he was working for the mafia in America. I went over there and found him,

after years of being gone from my life. He didn't change much at all, still looked the same but seemed to have a thing for leather. Of course, one thing I didn't expect him to change was that attitude I

hated. When I joined him, he tortured Matt for weeks for giving out info. Though, he did seem surprised when he saw me, not that I knew he would, I have completely changed. No longer was I the

longhaired, brown-eyed white dress wearing little girl who cried when she got picked on. I grew into a short haired, smoking, gun wielding, punk clad badass who toke shit from no one. I was once

sweet but I grew into someone with an even fouler temper then my former bully. But then again, those kinda things can happen in a matter of years. I was only focused on getting Kira so the world

would go back to what it was before the basterd came along. Though when I joined Mello's side, I never knew that I would become something more then just a comrade.


End file.
